Le recueil du démon aux yeux rouge sang
by Kureiji Tenshi
Summary: Il nous raconte sa souffrance à travers sa lettre de suicide. Je sais mon résumé est pourri. ATTENTION ce recueil est assez sombre si vous avez du mal avec la mutilation, le suicide et la folie ne lisez pas ceci bien que je essayer de faire en sorte que ce soit pas trop dur donc c'est à vous de voir si vous voulez lire ou pas.
1. Le démon aux yeux rouge sang

Yo les gens. Voici un nouveau OS très sombre qui montre bien que je vais pas bien. Sinon j'espère que vous aimerai malgré son côté sombre et je trouve assez malsain. Moi il m'a rendu mal à l'aise en l'écrivant.

Bien sûr mon OC m'appartiens après il n'y a pas vraiment de manga utiliser donc imaginer celui que vous voulez :)

* * *

La souffrance d'une vie insupportable remplis de mensonges, de haine, de fausses amitiés et d'indifférences.

La faucheuse me suit depuis la mort de mon chat non même avant, la destruction de mon village, la mort de mes parents, de ma soeur, de mes amis et rivaux.

La folie me suit elle aussi, sournoise et dangereuse, elle veut me voir tomber, sombrer, mourir. Elle veut me voir mort mais je ne lui laisserais pas cette joie.

La mutilation j'y ai succombé. Mes cicatrices ne se compte plus. Entre celles qu'il m'a infligées et celles que je me suis infligées à cause de mes dépressions et de ma culpabilité.

Le sang qui coule emporte ma tristesse, ma douleur et ma culpabilité. Mais elles reviennent plus fortes et plus insupportables que jamais.

Ma culpabilité. Elle qui me tue à petit feu, me rappelant mes meurtres, mes mensonges, mes manipulations. Elle qui me conduit malgré moi à la folie et donc à la faucheuse.

Mes rôles qui m'ont détruits. Mon rôle d'assassin m'a forcé à tuer mes amis. Mon rôle de manipulateur qui m'a forcé à manipuler tout le monde mes amis, mes ennemis et des innocents.

Moi je suis un démon tueur fou manipulateur avec un visage d'ange. Une personne brisée par la vie, détruite par sa propre personne.

Mes yeux avant d'un bleu-vert sombre pleins de joie sont devenus d'une couleur aussi rouge que le sang que j'ai fait couler, le mien celui de mes amis, de mes ennemis, de personnes innocentes. Qu'il soit vieux, adultes, ados, enfants, nouveaux nés peut importe leurs sang ont couler à cause de moi, le démon aux yeux rouge sang et aux larmes de sang.

Adieu.

Ryûsei Atsuya

* * *

Voila. Oui c'est triste, c'est lourd tout ce que vous voulez ;)

Review si vous avez aimé ou juste pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez en bien comme en mal :)


	2. La folie tueuse

Salut les gens. Voici mon 2ème écrit. Toujours aussi joyeux, pas vrai ?  
Ryûsei Atsuya m'appartiens et Fairy Tail appartient Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Je revois les cadavres dans mes cauchemars. Les cadavres de ce jour maudit où tous le monde est mort.  
Natsu qui est mort décapité par un monstre géant qui avait tuer Wendy juste avant en la mangeant. Charmant, n'est pas ?  
Erza est morte empalée sur ses épées. Grey c'est fait arracher les membres par des loups. Happy et Carla se sont fait écraser. Gajeel et Levy sont morts dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Panther Lily, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman et Evergreen. Lucy et Shade sont mortes en emportant avec elle le peu de santé mental qui me restait. Ma folie a repris le dessus sur moi et m'a fais tuer les dernier survivants. Après le massacre j'ai réussis à reprendre le contrôle de ma folie mais c'était déjà trop tard. J'ai tué ceux que j'aimais comme ma famille. Je suis dangereux...je dois mourir...ne plus...de mal aux...

Le reste de la lettre est illisible à cause du sang perdu par Ryûsei Atsuya qui c'est suicider

Fin

* * *

Cet OS me fait flipper. Comment j'ai pu écrire ça !? Bref est-ce que vous aimez ? Dans tout les cas faites des reviews pour me le dire :)


	3. La fin des mages

Yo les gens !  
Je ne suis pas morte ^_^  
Me revoilà avec un écrit pour le moins particulier.  
J'espère que vous aimerez quand même ^_^

* * *

Tout le monde est mort et la magie n'existe plus...les démons on réussis leur coup...  
Hime excuse-moi, j'ai fuis comme le lâche que je suis...je t'ai vu mourir et j'ai décider de ne plus repousser ma folie...oui c'est idiot...pourquoi ai-je dû faire ça ? Pour tuer les autres. Pour pas qu'ils souffrent à cause des démons et de leurs tortures...je me demande, est-ce que tu m'en veux Salamender ? Tu connaissant non mais peut-être que si...je sais que ça parait bizarre mais vous me manquer...j'ai mal et peur tout seul...Je veux vous voir les amis. Même toi Luxus...oui je te hais me je ne veux plus être seul ça fait trop mal...Je vais mourir pour vous rejoindre. Je refuse d'être seul plus longtemps. Vous avez réussis à me rendre dépendant de votre présence les amis. Moi qui n'avait aucune attache, qui n'aimais personne. Je n'arrive plus à supporter la solitude.  
J'arrive les amis.

-Tu les à rejoins, petit frère. Plus jamais tu ne souffrira *pleure* C'est cette douleur que tu ne supportais plus...Celle qu'on ressent en perdant toutes nos raisons de vivre. La tienne c'était tes amis et la mienne c'est toi...donc c'est moi qui vous rejoindre toi et tes amis. À plus tard mon cher frère que j'aime de tout mon coeur *prends son poignard et ce tranche la gorge*

-Les Atsuya ont trouvés le repos, ils vivront en paix dorénavant.

* * *

Je vous est prévenue que c'était particulier.  
Je doute que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça.  
Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. C'est juste un envie :)  
À la prochaine les gens ^w^


End file.
